


An Exercise In Misbehaviour

by Noodle23



Series: FFXV Kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Sleepy Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodle23/pseuds/Noodle23
Summary: Noctis and Ignis need a little extra something to really blow off steam.





	An Exercise In Misbehaviour

Noct’s head rolled back against the welcoming softness of the hotel bed as Ignis placed the empty pill bottle down on the bedside table. 

Peace at last.

It wasn’t often they got the privacy for this kind of stress relief. But after so long on the road, they both craved it, and the promise of a locked door was enough to set things in motion. They’d picked up the herbs and medicines in Lestallum - Noct’s quiet requests away from curious ears for something to help him unwind were understood immediately. Something to keep him relaxed and obedient, another to keep him hard and wanting. 

From that half-lidded, awe-stricken look he was wearing, sprawled out on dark silk sheets, Ignis was right to assume he’d done exactly as requested. This was nothing approaching a habit for the two. More of an exercise in misbehavior. Noct reveled having control taken from him like this, warm and friendly chemicals singing through every sensation, as much as Ignis adored taking it so absolutely. 

Gathering his energy to maintain his composure, Ignis perched himself at the foot of the bed, feeling it give comfortably beneath him. He didn’t need to say a word – the Prince knew what he wanted. What they’d arranged. What they both did this for… He moved up close, smiling dreamily with a nuzzle to Ignis’ cheek. The dirty-blonde smiles back with a breath, electricity beginning to skitter across his skin where they touch. He takes Noct by the collar of his shirt, and guides him downwards firmly, pulling him across his lap, and the back of his trousers down in one practiced motion.

Noct all but moans, snuggling down as cool night air hits his bare skin. The rooms sways, and it feels so good to be close to his advisor, the warmth of his thighs under his belly reassuring and so, so sexy. He’s already hard as he feels that first caress on his backside, and he cries out sharply at the first strike.

“Shh shhh…” Ignis soothes from above him, his tone confident, near teasing. There are bare fingers carding through Noct’s hair, and he throbs with the intoxication of submission. “There… Such a good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 1 - complete!
> 
> I'll be uploading an FFXV drabble every day this month (if the gods have mercy on my schedule). It's my first time doing something like this, so I thought, why not go beast mode straight out the gate - I'm attempting to take all of the prompted kinks for each day and jam them into one super kinky drabble. If you're interested in my brand of bullshit, please consider following along! You can find me on tumblr at https://shinythingsart.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thanks for reading! See you tomorrow! x


End file.
